


The Ridiculously Extraordinary Marvels

by orphan_account



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), Tangled (2010), Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story that has been told countless of times before, about an unlikely group of misfits protecting their city at the expense of it. These are the adventures of the Ridiculously Extraordinary Marvels. Crossover with other WDAS and Pixar worlds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Suit

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for clicking in! Here is a taste of a new project that I am calling "Don't Over Think It." Expect action, fun, and heartwarming disaster, all sprinkled with love which will happen... Eventually.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything

“No.”

“But-“

“ _No_.”

“Oh, come on!”

“I said, no.”

“Why not?!”

“Because it’s stupid.”

“No, it’s not! It’s brilliant!”

“I am _not_ putting that on.”             

“ _Yes_ , you are.”

“Don’t touch me!”

“Put it on!”

Merida sighed as she watched the hopeless cousins continue their endless bickering, which was rapidly escalating to a brawl on par with those she routinely encountered and had come to expect of her mischievous younger brothers back home. Her mind began to wander as she recalled the days when she would even join the triplets, much to her mother’s dismay.

At the thought of her mother, Merida’s face melded into an odd mixture of shame, worry, and glee. Her gaze then drifted down to the vibrant material she held.

“You can’t use your powers! It’s not fair!”

“I can’t control them!”

“Well, that’s not my fault!”

“Actually, it _is_!”

She cringed at the reminder of the predicament she now shared with the other two, wondering just how she would even begin to explain to her mother that-

“You’re a superhero! Elsa, we’re _all_ superheroes! So you have to: Put. On. The. Suit.”

Elsa, who was sprawled under the excitable brunette, suddenly grew quiet. She quickly lifted herself up, earning a surprised yelp from Rapunzel who lost her balance in the momentum and landed on her bottom. Elsa untangled their legs and stood up, making sure her clear blue eyes clashed with Rapunzel’s green.

“We are nothing more than freaks.”

She then walked out the abandoned building, slamming the door on her way out.

“That went well,” Merida replied to the silence that followed. She turned only to furrow her brow at Rapunzel, who was wearing a wistful smile.

“What?”

“She took the suit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing is mine.

“I like it. It _suits_ you.”

Merida tried and failed to stifle a laugh while Rapunzel shot her a triumphant look, proud of Merida’s apparent weakness to puns.

Elsa would have smiled too, had she not been preoccupied with the image before her. Herself. In a latex one piece that matched her eyes, with a snowflake across her chest. She also wore surprisingly comfortable ankle boots, sharing the snowflake’s lighter ice-like shade.

She looked over at the others, each in similar attire. Rapunzel’s was a soft pink but unlike Elsa she wore an extra layer; a corset-like vest of sorts that used darker shades of pink and purple to accentuate Rapunzel’s petite frame. Merida was in dark green and, contrasting to Elsa’s high collared and Rapunzel’s no collared suits, had a hoodie pulled over her head to hide her signature red curls. 

Elsa glanced back at the mirror in front of her before timidly looking back at her cousin’s beaming face and Merida’s reassuring one.

“S-something’s missing,” She managed to voice out, only to immediately regret it when Rapunzel’s face slightly fell.

“I didn’t mean- Not-” Elsa stopped herself and took a deep breath, deciding to show what she meant instead.

She turned back to her reflection, scrunching her eyebrows as she focused on what had been keeping her up late at night practicing. With a slight flick of her hand, a translucent cape began to form out of nothing. Ignoring Rapunzel’s gasp and Merida’s widening eyes, Elsa focused on her task, which ended with the cape attaching itself to her shoulders. Elsa barely had time to feel pride in her work when Rapunzel launched herself at her, hugging her tightly.

“A cape made of ice! It’s perfect!” Rapunzel squealed, causing Merida to wince.

“Sorry, Mer. I forget.”

“Wish I could too,” said Merida, rubbing her temple.

Elsa sent Merida a worried look while she rested her head on Rapunzel’s, knowing the younger girl wasn’t planning on letting go anytime soon.

“Is it getting worse?”

“Nah, I just need more practice is all,” Merida replied, attempting to wave off any worries. She could handle it. She wouldn’t lose control, not like before.

Rapunzel and Elsa shared a look before the former reached out for Merida, wrapping one arm around her and keeping Elsa latched on to her other.

“Mer,” she began. “We’re a team now. Trust is sort of mandatory for this to work. And hey, Ice Princess over here still accidentally freezes things when she gets riled up. Yours truly wakes up almost every morning with inexplicably long, _glowing_ blonde hair. I swear Pascal has not looked at me the same way since that morning after the explosion.”

And there it was. The reason the three of them were even in a rundown, formerly gang owned building located in the not so nice part of downtown New Yensid.

Two months ago at 11:36am, a nuclear plant exploded, emitting tons of radiation to a small portion of Walt National Park, an environment conservation project situated four hours north of the city that was nearing its completion. The project was the heart of the newly elected mayor’s campaign, so of course he agreed when his youngest daughter’s high school principle had asked him if an end-of-the-year school trip could be arranged to visit the park. And because he was a busy man, it was only natural for him to volunteer his eldest daughter to assist with chaperoning, since she had just finished her sophomore year at New Yensid University.

How Elsa found herself with Merida and Rapunzel in that precise area at the time of the explosion didn’t matter. What did was the fact that the next day, she woke up to a frozen bed and a phone call from a sobbing Rapunzel freaking out about her glowing hair. The call then became a three-way with Merida complaining about the noise the two of them were making, even though she lived several blocks away.

They somehow managed to keep their abnormalities a secret and throughout the summer learned how to control their new abilities. Elsa thought that it would end there, but Rapunzel had other plans.

“Ice Princess? Really?”

“Of course! I worked it all out with Pascal last night,” Rapunzel released the two from her hold, twirling to face them.

“The mysterious but vigilant Ice Princess, master of all that is air, ice, and snow.” Elsa raised an eyebrow but Rapunzel continued.

“The brave Archer, with senses so keen that she can see and hear from miles away allowing her to never miss a target.” Merida grinned at the thought.

“And the beautiful, talented and intelligent healer who uses her unnaturally long hair to whip bad guys into shape, the Golden Wonder. Together we are-“

“The Ridiculously Extraordinary Marvels, REM for short.”

“Kristoff!”

“What is _he_ doing here?” Elsa gave Merida a pointed look for not hearing her sister’s ex-boyfriend enter.

Rapunzel ushered him in before answering.

“He’s here to help us with transportation. We can’t just catch criminals, we also have to not get caught. Some of us aren’t lucky to have powers that help in that department.”

“And don’t worry, your secret’s safe with me and Sven.”

“Sven?” asked Merida.

“His dog,” Elsa replied.

“Anyway, I already have something in mind.” He pulled out a sketchbook from his bag, showing them his latest creations. “Cars are too big for a city like this. Motorcycles are fast and they don’t take up much space. You guys know how to ride, right?”

Rapunzel and Merida blinked.

* * *

Elsa sighed as she exited the subway station, trying to immerse herself into the music her earphones were blasting and ignore the pain of her overused muscles that she had become accustomed to in the last month.

For the past few days, Kristoff had taken Merida and Rapunzel to some dirt bike courses a couple miles out of the city, so she had a couple nights off. But after the first, she realized just how much she enjoyed the practices and the next night she spent turning their bat cave into her personal winter wonderland.

Elsa was about to cross the street when she saw a fire truck and ambulance rush past her. Her hand instinctively reached for her bag, but she shook her head. She was not ready to help. Not yet.

She began to walk in the opposite direction when she saw another pair of trucks attempt to make their way through the streets. She checked the time.

Rush hour.        

She looked up and saw smoke in the distance. The trucks would make it in time. Right? She gripped her bag.

Damn it.

She dived into the nearest alley and ripped her bag open. Placing a white eye mask over her eyes, she begged she would get there in time.

* * *

Elsa skated through the city, smiling as the wind whistled past her ears. She was covered in soot and dust but she could have cared less, remembering clearly how she had burst into the burning building and retrieving a young boy seconds before the building gave in.

The news reporters and cameras were only just arriving, giving her a chance to leave the boy with his tearful parents before gliding away.

It was dark now, so it was easy to slip into the alley where she has left her things unnoticed. With a quick wipe of snow, she was somewhat presentable and began once again to make her way home.

Elsa, with the last drops of adrenaline leaving her, felt more exhausted than ever before. But something was different. She stared at her hands, not believing that moments ago she had been carrying a boy away from peril. Rapunzel was right. These powers had given them a duty that would be criminal if ignored. She didn’t even care just how late it had gotten.

As she neared her townhouse, Elsa met her equally haggard looking father.

“Long night?” He wrapped an arm around her and nodded.

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

They paused for a moment, glancing at each other and sharing a sigh before they entered their home.

“Where have you been?!”

They mumbled their hellos as they were ushered to the dining room, only left alone when Elsa’s mother went to warm up their dinner. Her father after a beat followed her into the kitchen, probably to apologize some more for being late.

Elsa closed her eyes, enjoying the solitude and silence, when she suddenly felt a pair of arms around her.

“Missed you today.” Anna whispered and Elsa sank into her embrace, humming in agreement.

Anna giggled at her sister’s slothful response, tightening her grip before letting go. Elsa opened an eye to catch Anna now sitting across from her with a playful smile.

“What?”

“Do you wanna watch a movie tonight? Just the two of us?”

Elsa grinned.

“Sure”

* * *

“Anna?”

“Hmm”

“For someone who insisted on watching _Love Actually_ , you’re not really watching.” Elsa, who was laying on the sofa and using her sister’s thighs as pillows, looked up questioningly.

Anna paused for a second before she continued playing with her sister’s hair. Her eyes raked over Elsa’s face before she began.

“You’ve been acting different since the explosion. It’s a good different! But is everything all right?”

“Yeah” Elsa choked out, hating her half-truths. “Why wouldn’t it be?”

“It just wouldn’t be weird if it weren’t. That day,” Anna’s voice broke as she looked away, getting lost in the memory. “When we heard the explosion and I couldn’t find you. And then you wouldn’t talk or even look at us for a week after. I just-”

“Hey,” Elsa interrupted, raising a hand and gently touching Anna’s cheek. Only when watery teal eyes met hers did she speak again.

“I’m okay. Really.”

Anna nodded, taking a hold of the hand on her cheek and giving it a light squeeze.

Elsa turned the now forgotten film, cursing herself for putting Anna through all that. She remembered with startling clarity of that terrifying week, when she wouldn’t let herself touch or be touched. When she feared her ice. 

Anna went back to playing with her hair and for a while, only the sound of the movie filled the room. Elsa's eyes were starting to get heavy when Anna spoke again.

“Classes are starting soon. Are you gonna dye your hair again?”

“Actually, no. I’m not.”

Anna paused her actions for a second time, but quickly recovered.

“Good, I always liked your natural hair best.” She tried to sound nonchalant but Elsa could hear her smile. So she smiled too.

Elsa had always stood out, for better or worse. And kids were cruel to those who did. But the family never knew until one day in 5th grade, she came home from school with her clothes torn, knees and hands scraped, and a teacher’s note to explain her state. By middle school, she had learned that things would only get worse so she dyed her hair the same shade as her mothers, and drew as little attention as she could. Adults called it being shy and well-behaved. Anna called it isolation and survival.

Something happened to Elsa the day of the explosion, this Anna knew. But maybe for right now, it was best not to question it.

Elsa’s eyes started to get heavy again when their father barged into the living room, switching the channel.

“Hey!” Anna exclaimed but he ignored her, responding to whoever he was talking to on his cell.

“What channel was it, Gabe?” Rapunzel’s dad? Anna and Elsa shared a look as Elsa sat up. Their mother soon joined them as they watched the channel 4 news begin.

“Our breaking story tonight is an extraordinary one. We now have footage of the West 32nd street fire savior.”

Elsa’s heart suddenly became the only thing she could hear. She didn’t react to Anna’s gasp or her parents’ mutters of disbelief. All she saw was a woman in a suit and cape, her hair in a side braid and bangs slicked back. Her mask covered her eyes, but she wore an undeniable smirk as she glided away from the sight, only leaving ice behind.

Smartphones. She forgot smartphones.

Elsa glanced at her parents, still in shock, and then at her sister.

“Woah,” Anna breathed out.

Before Elsa could even think, she felt her phone buzzing. She sneaked out to the kitchen, knowing she wouldn’t be missed and answered.

“How could you?!”

“Hello to you too, Punzel.”

“A warning would have been appreciated!”

“It just happened,” Elsa tried to explain.

“Never mind that! They can’t even get your name right! They’re calling you ‘The Snow Queen.’ The Snow Queen?!”

Elsa paused at the name but before she could voice her opinion, Merida beat her to it.

“I kinda like it.” 


End file.
